the birth of a fictional loser
by cap
Summary: the beginning of Ted and his terror


all right boys and girls this is my first post ever so be kind =p . My stories ill attempt to make funny but they will pale in complexity to monkey doki but il try any ways. This story is mine and mine alone! so no copying me ( like anyone would want to use this crap any ways ).Any who , lots of whos in whoville , time for the prequel of loser super heros .  
  
  
It was a typical warm summer day in Ceres , California with children playing in the street and a fiesta at a local park. No one suspected that a child was about to make a change for the worse in the course of history and bring the United States to its knees.   
  
A child that we shall call Ted Fufu was living his life and doing his everyday deeds , melting the heads on action figures , buying marshmallow peeps and biting the heads of those too and throwing sticks into the wheels of bicycles that fellow kids were riding around inccocently. Ted by all standards had lived a normal life thus far without anything rather special happen to him and his family was normal too but for their protection we shall not disclose their names.  
  
Teeeed! mother calls her child we need to go shopping for dinner tonight . Putting away his toys David happily marched towards the family car as he loved to shop with his mother so he could get a candy bar if he was cheerful and helped out. Which store we going to ? inquired Ted with the curiosity that only a child could have and his mother replied Saveway silly its only a 5 minute drive. Ted drummed his tender fingers along the dashboard on his way to the grocery store awaiting the possibility of getting his tiny hands on some rich chocolate candy bar , while still deep in the thought he skipped along side his mother in anticipation of getting his mouth into something deep an chocolate. After shopping Ted timidly questioned his mother Mom may i please get a Reeses peanut butter cup?   
his mother thought a bit then realized she had no money to spare then replied Im sorry honey but I can't afford it right now maybe next time? Tears welled up in Ted's eyes , he could not comprehend the money troubles his family was going through and walked out the store fighting back tears and keeping his head down.   
  
On the way to the car there was a man , quite drunk and holding up a sign the read will work for food . Very gullible Ted asked his mother Can i give the stinky man an apple? His mother a kind giving person smiled at him and handed Ted the reddest apple in the bag she was carrying and tenderly pushed david towards the drunken homeless man. Ted , somberly handed the man an apple not realizing that this man only wanted money to support his drinking habit and Ted ran back to the side of this mom unaware of the man scowling at him and muttering swear words under his breath , while Ted's back was turned he threw the apple with all of he strength pegging Ted square in the head slamming him into the pavement , hid mother aware that the man was dangerous lifted david and ran to the care.  
  
When Ted and his mother arrived home she bandaged the gash that appeared in Ted's head and told him to go play while she prepared the dinner for the evening and he did , not having anything else to do , Ted ran to the nearest Playground and headed right for the jungle gym. Blind to the outside world Ted enjoyed bliss swinging from bar to car Ted enjoyed himself for the first time all day . Still blind Ted did not realize a pack of angry bullies were approaching and the lead one grabbing Ted by the arm growling this is our playground kid and you are going to pay. One by one these group lined up punching Ted in the face , gut , chest without mercy for at least 5 minutes the walked off laughing leaving Ted alone with his clothes in tatters. Ted got up and began his walk home but more sadly his walk into destruction.   
  
Some say that Ted had a screw knocked loose in his head others claimed he was merely victim of circumstance and still others say he is naturally evil , nevertheless Ted turned from innocent to wicked that day on his walk home.   
  
Ted never made it home instead he decided to run off , he did not care where he was going but simply trying to allieve the rage he was feeling and then he ran upon an environmentalist convention. They asked him why he was here and he screwed back I wanna be bad! they took this opportunity to meld him into their own desires. The took him to a secret super villain hideout and gave him a name , ironically The Capitulator even though Ted was now an anarchist. From this point onwards Ted used his mind for evil , not for good he set up evil pie eating contests , rode around on a cow instead of a horse since he also turned into a fanatical animal rights supporter too. Ted starting blowing up factories using baking soda bombs as well as starting an evil organization named Wal Mart to convert people using mind altering drugs in the stickers that old dude hands out when you walk in.   
  
Ted soon became became Public menace #2 right after Dennis Rodman who was #1 at the time and the name Capitulator inspires terror in all that hear it . The government was unable to stop him but soon found two people to match wits with Ted and their names were Harry Drainpipe and Drapeden Velvet these 3 people's fates soon become intertwined   
  
  
To Be continued  
  
Hey that's my prologue its mine all mine! Its not as humorous as i thought it would be but the prologue part 1 +2 cant be funny but the 3 matching wits should be ;). How about a review guys and girls its my first story after all so ya its gonna suck!  
  
Any relationship people in the story resemble to living , dead or undead is clearly on purpose but this story still remains a fiction hehe.


End file.
